Cinta Abadi Sang Kazekage
by Hikasya
Summary: Gaara, sang Kazekage dituntut untuk segera menikah. Hal ini membuat dirinya menjadi bingung karena tidak ada gadis yang bisa menarik hatinya. Pikiran dan perhatiannya hanya difokuskan untuk mengurus desa. Tidak ada di pikirannya untuk menyukai seorang gadis. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: Gaara x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (The Last: Naruto the Movie).**

 **Note: Sebagian tempat dan karakter lainnya adalah khayalan belaka dan tidak ada di Canon-nya. Sebagiannya lagi adalah hasil pikiran Author. Jadi, mohon maklum.**

 **Jumat, 18 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA LANGSUNG TAMAT**

 **MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY:**

 **Sabaku No Gaara: umur 19 tahun. Penampilannya sama seperti di Naruto The Last Movie. Mungkin sifatnya agak OOC di cerita ini.**

 **Toujou Koneko: umur 17 tahun. Di cerita ini, Koneko berperan sebagai gadis biasa. Mungkin sifatnya agak OOC di sini.**

 **Kankurou: umur 21 tahun. Tidak tahu juga umurnya yang sebenarnya saat di Naruto The Last Movie. Ada yang tahu tidak umur Kankurou yang sebenarnya?**

 **Matsuri: umur 18 tahun (mungkin)**

 **Sari: umur 18 tahun (mungkin)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CINTA ABADI SANG KAZEKAGE**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kapan kamu menikah, Gaara?"

Terdengar suara yang menyapa di telinga seorang pria berambut merah. Bermata hijau. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar dua matanya seperti mata panda. Ada tulisan kanji "ai" di dahi sebelah kiri. Namanya Sabaku No Gaara. Sang Kazekage yang memimpin desa bernama Suna.

Gaara melirik ke arah belakang. Seseorang datang ke arahnya saat dia sedang menyendiri di atap rumahnya sendiri, pada malam hari yang mulai larut.

Seseorang mengenakan jubah hitam. Tudung jubah menutupi kepalanya. Seseorang yang merupakan saudaranya. Namanya Kankurou.

"Ternyata kamu, Kankurou," jawab Gaara menatap Kankurou dengan wajah yang datar."Tentu saja aku belum kepikiran untuk menikah sekarang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kankurou setelah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Gaara.

Gaara menarik pandangannya kembali ke depan. Ia menerawang jauh.

"Ya, belum saatnya."

Kankurou menatap Gaara dengan serius. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan lagi, Gaara? Ingat, umurmu sudah mau menginjak dua puluh tahun. Kakakmu, Temari juga sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru. Teman-temanmu dari Konoha juga. Seperti Naruto yang juga menikah dengan Hinata. Semuanya sudah menikah. Hanya kamu sendiri yang belum menikah. Padahal banyak gadis yang tertarik padamu seperti Matsuri dan Sari. Kamu bisa memilih mereka untuk menjadi istrimu, kan?"

Gaara mengarahkan bola mata hijaunya ke arah Kankurou.

"Matsuri dan Sari adalah murid-muridku. Tidak mungkin aku menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai istriku. Lagi pula aku tidak menyukai mereka. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya cinta. Aku belum pernah sekali pun jatuh cinta sampai saat ini. Jadi, untuk apa aku cepat menikah jika aku menikah bukan dengan orang yang kucintai? Karena itu, aku belum memikirkan untuk menikah. Menikah itu membutuhkan proses yang matang dan cinta di antara dua insan yang mengikrarkan janji untuk hidup bersama. Menikah itu tidak mudah. Menikah itu sungguh sulit dilakukan. Itulah pendapatku, Kankurou."

Kankurou terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara. Sudah beberapa kali dia membujuk Gaara untuk segera menikah. Apalagi dia adalah Kazekage. Dia membutuhkan pendamping hidup untuk menemaninya sampai tua nanti. Pendamping hidup yang bisa membantu mengurus dirinya dan membantu mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah.

Kankurou hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya. Gaara sungguh keras kepala.

"Ya, sudahlah. Itu terserah kamu saja. Tapi, kuingat sekali lagi. Kamu harus segera menemukan calon pendamping yang cocok buatmu. Calon istri yang sangat sesuai dengan hatimu. Kamu harus cepat mencarinya. Itulah saranku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kankurou bergegas pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara terpaku memandangi kepergian Kankurou. Dia membeku sesaat.

"Menikah? Hm ...," gumam Gaara pelan diikuti desiran angin yang menerbangkan butiran-butiran pasir di sekitar daerah itu."Sungguh merepotkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi buta, sang Kazekage muda sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan desa yang dipenuhi pasir-pasir. Sesekali angin pagi bertiup lembut menerpa butiran-butiran pasir sehingga terciptalah kabut tipis. Kabut tipis yang menghalangi pandangan. Tapi, hal itu tidak mengganggu sang Kazekage.

Gaara terus berjalan dengan mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai Kazekage. Wajahnya tetap datar. Kedua mata yang tetap terjaga karena Gaara tidak bisa tidur semalaman suntuk begitu. Walaupun dia bukan jinchuriki lagi. Walaupun Shukaku sudah tidak bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidur karena ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Semua orang mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sangat penting yaitu kapan dia menikah.

Karena itu, Gaara terus merenung dan merenung. Semua orang yang dekat dengannya mendesaknya untuk menikah. Para petinggi desa juga mendesak dirinya untuk mempersunting seorang gadis agar dia memiliki keturunan. Sungguh ini menjadi beban baru buat sang Kazekage yang masih berusia 19 tahun.

Dipikir-pikir lebih keras, kakaknya Temari sudah menikah duluan dengan si rambut nanas yang pemalas yaitu Shikamaru. Shikamaru menikah dengan Temari setelah seminggu pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, Ino dan Sai, serta beberapa teman lainnya. Semua teman yang dikenalnya di Konoha, sudah melepas masa lajang masing-masing. Semuanya menikah di usia yang masih muda karena sudah mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang dicintai.

Sementara Kankurou, dia memilih untuk mengabdikan diri untuk Suna. Menjadi penasehat untuk Gaara dan menemani Gaara dalam menjalani tugasnya sebagai Kazekage. Sejak Temari memutuskan pindah ke Konoha setelah menikah dengan Shikamaru.

Saat ini pikiran Gaara masih terombang-ambing atas desakan untuk cepat menikah. Padahal dia tidak memiliki gadis yang disukai. Apalagi pacar. Dia sendiri juga belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Sejak dinobatkan menjadi Kazekage, pikiran dan perhatiannya dialihkan untuk melindungi desa. Tidak ada pikiran lain. Tidak ada di pikirannya untuk jatuh cinta ataupun mencintai. Itu sungguh lumrah. Sangat sulit untuk melaksanakan. Dia belum memiliki tipe gadis yang dapat menarik hatinya. Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Di tengah merenungkan masalah ini, Gaara pun tersentak kaget saat melihat ada sesuatu yang terkapar di timbunan pasir tak jauh darinya. Di antara angin yang bertiup kencang, pasir-pasir beterbangan tidak beraturan. Pandangan mata tajam Gaara menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang menelungkup di pasir. Sebagian tubuhnya tertimbun pasir.

"Eh, apa itu?" sahut Gaara mempercepat langkahnya ke arah sosok itu.

Begitu dekat, Gaara berlutut di samping sosok itu. Gaara memeriksanya.

Sosok itu dibalikkan oleh Gaara hingga sosok itu terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Gaara memperhatikannya.

Ternyata seorang gadis. Berambut perak model bob. Ada poni longgar yang panjang melewati bahunya. Matanya tertutup. Berpakaian serba kasual. Kedua kakinya tidak mengenakan sepatu ataupun sendal.

Wajah gadis itu sungguh pucat. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka sayatan seperti cakar. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Gaara tetap memperhatikannya dengan lama. Hingga Gaara memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan gadis itu.

'Ternyata gadis ini masih hidup. Dia pingsan. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit,' batin sang Kazekage langsung menggendong gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan gaya bridal style.

SYAAAT!

Dalam sekejap mata, Gaara pun menghilang di antara angin yang semakin bertiup dan memainkan pasir-pasir yang sudah tidak berdaya. Meninggalkan tempat yang berada di ujung belakang perbatasan desa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang Kazekage kini berhadapan dengan Kankurou saat berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah kamar di rumah sakit, di mana gadis asing yang dibawa oleh sang Kazekage itu dirawat dan kini diperiksa oleh dokter ninja.

Kankurou menatap lama ke arah Gaara. Ia tampak penasaran karena Gaara malah membawa gadis asing masuk ke rumah sakit. Apalagi asal usul gadis itu belum diketahui secara pasti. Entah siapa dia. Entah dia adalah musuh atau tidak.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kankurou.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kamu membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Karena dia terluka makanya aku membawanya ke rumah sakit," ucap Gaara tanpa menatap Kankurou."Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seseorang yang terluka tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan. Aku adalah seorang Kazekage. Aku akan menolong siapapun tanpa memperhatikan asal usulnya."

Kankurou sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Lantas?" Gaara melirik Kankurou.

"Sebaiknya kamu tanya gadis itu setelah gadis itu sadar nanti. Tanyakan siapa dirinya dan asal usulnya supaya dia bisa tinggal di desa ini sementara waktu."

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia mengangguk cepat.

"Hm, aku mengerti."

KRIEEET!

Pintu kamar di mana gadis asing itu diperiksa, terbuka lebar. Kankurou dan Gaara menoleh serentak ketika sang dokter datang mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" Gaara berwajah datar tapi kelihatan sedikit kusut.

Sang dokter tersenyum.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama. Luka-lukanya sudah saya obati dengan ramuan khusus. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan sadar."

"Syukurlah, terima kasih atas bantuannya, dokter."

"Ya, sama-sama, Kazekage-sama," dokter itu membungkukkan badannya pada Gaara dan Kankurou."Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Kazekage-sama dan Kankurou-sama."

Kankurou dan Gaara mengangguk.

Maka sang dokter pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gaara dan Kankurou memandangi kepergian dokter itu sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Kemudian Gaara menoleh ke arah Kankurou.

"Aku juga mau pergi. Tolong tugaskan orang khusus untuk menjaga gadis itu. Jika gadis itu sudah sadar, laporkan langsung padaku."

Kankurou mengangguk tegas.

"Baiklah, Kazekage-sama."

Mendengar perkataan Kankurou itu, membuat Gaara sedikit tersenyum. Lantas sang Kazekage pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kankurou. Kankurou memandangi kepergian Gaara sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Gaara akan masuk kantor pagi ini.

Karena sang Kazekage juga mempunyai pekerjaan yang sangat penting, jadi sang Kazekage tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengawasi gadis asing itu. Maka Gaara menyuruh Kankurou untuk mencari orang yang bisa menjaga gadis itu sampai sadar. Hal itu dia lakukan demi menolong gadis itu. Tanpa ada maksud apapun.

Setelah itu, Kankurou juga pergi dari arah yang berlawanan dari Gaara. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sungguh hening itu. Tanpa ada seorang pun lagi yang lewat di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namamu siapa?"

"Toujou Koneko."

"Oh, asalmu darimana?"

Sesaat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara itu, membuat gadis asing yang bernama Koneko itu terdiam di tempat. Koneko berwajah muram sambil memegangi selimut putih yang menutupi sebatas pinggangnya. Kini dia sudah sadar dan sudah duduk manis di tempat tidur.

Hening. Tempat itu hening sebentar.

Sang Kazekage yang memilih berdiri di samping tempat tidur, ia menatap Koneko dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kamu malah diam?" tanya Gaara."Apakah kamu tidak ingat asalmu darimana?"

Koneko tetap menunduk. Dia kelihatan takut. Wajahnya sangat kusut.

Pandangan Gaara menjadi lunak. Dia merasa gadis ini tampak ketakutan.

"Jangan takut," Gaara berkata dengan nada datar."Kamu akan aman di sini. Kamu pasti akan dilindungi. Aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Karena aku adalah Kazekage. Orang yang memimpin desa bernama Suna ini."

Koneko tersentak. Dia membulatkan matanya. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Gaara.

"Eh, kamu adalah Kazekage? Pemimpin desa ini?"

Gaara mengangguk cepat dengan nada yang datar.

"Ya."

"Aku baru tahu. Namamu siapa?"

"Gaara. Tapi, orang-orang suka memanggilku dengan sebutan Sabaku No Gaara."

"Oh, tapi kamu kelihatan masih muda. Kenapa bisa menjadi Kazekage?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Tatapan matanya sedikit menajam ke arah Koneko. Koneko menyadari tatapan Gaara itu.

"Jangan tanyakan tentang hal itu. Namun, yang pasti kamu harus menceritakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Jika kamu mau kuizinkan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Kalau tidak, kamu bisa meninggalkan desa ini sekarang juga," ancam Gaara.

Koneko tersentak lagi. Ternyata sang Kazekage bersikap agak kasar padanya.

Gadis bermata kuning emas itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Lantas menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu," kata Koneko lirih."Aku berasal dari desa yang bernama Neko. Desa kucing yang sangat damai dan tenang. Namun, orang-orang desa sangat tidak menyukai keluargaku karena keluargaku dianggap sebagai keturunan siluman kucing yang akan membawa sial bagi desa itu. Lalu di malam itu, muncul beberapa orang berpakaian ninja mengepung rumah di mana keluargaku tinggal. Para ninja itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan membantai semua anggota keluargaku. Aku berhasil kabur saat Ayahku membawaku pergi dari sana. Tubuhku sudah penuh dengan luka-luka sayatan yang disebabkan oleh sabetan senjata berbentuk cakar, salah satu senjata milik para ninja jahat itu. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, aku dan Ayah berpisah karena Ayah sudah tidak tahan dengan luka tusukan di perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ayahku meninggal di tengah perjalanan. Dengan terpaksa, aku meninggalkan Ayahku dan terus berlari entah kemana. Hingga tanpa kusadari aku melangkah ke arah gurun pasir yang berangin. Karena kelelahan dan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh serta haus yang sangat menyiksa. Membuatku terkapar begitu saja. Setelah itu, aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi."

Koneko terus bercerita sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya waktu itu. Gaara mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Begitulah kejadiannya, Kazekage-sama. Apakah kamu mengerti?" sahut Koneko yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Gaara.

Gaara terpaku sebentar. Dia tetap berwajah datar. Memandangi wajah Koneko yang masih pucat. Seketika raut wajah Gaara berubah kusut. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kamu boleh tinggal di desa ini," Gaara berbalik badan dan hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan Koneko."Kamu akan tinggal bersama orang yang bernama Matsuri untuk sebulan ini. Nanti sore, orang itu akan menjemputmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara melangkah kakinya. Tapi, Koneko memanggilnya.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Koneko.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menolongku."

Sang Kazekage menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya. Tampak senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya. Tertangkap jelas oleh pandangan Koneko.

"Sama-sama."

Koneko terpana melihat senyuman yang dilemparkan begitu saja dari si pria bermata panda itu. Rasanya senyuman itu begitu tulus dan terpancar dari dalam hatinya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Gaara pun pergi dan keluar dari kamar rumah sakit itu. Meninggalkan Koneko yang tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Koneko kelihatan senang saat bertemu dengan sang Kazekage itu.

Entahlah, sepertinya tanda-tanda cinta mulai tampak dari wajah Koneko sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang Kazekage termenung saat memandangi sebuah kotak bekal yang berada di depannya ini. Sebuah kotak bekal dengan secarik kertas di atasnya yang tertulis:

 **Untuk Kazekage-sama.**

 **Aku membuatkan bento khusus untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kamu sudah menolongku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu.**

 **Aku akan selalu mengirim bento ini untukmu setiap hari. Selama aku tinggal di sini, inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku.**

 **Jangan lupa dimakan, Kazekage-sama.**

 **Dari Toujou Koneko.**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Koneko itu, membuat Gaara terpaku sambil memandangi kotak bekal itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya masih sama. Datar.

Lantas mata panda itu mengitari seisi ruang kerjanya itu. Lalu berhenti tepat pada Kankurou yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini, Kankurou?"

Kankurou menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Koneko itu."

"Kapan dia datang ke sini?"

"Sejak pagi-pagi buta sebelum kamu datang. Para penjaga yang bilang padaku."

Gaara terdiam. Kankurou memperhatikannya dengan heran.

"Kenapa?" giliran Kankurou yang bertanya.

Gaara menarik pandangannya ke arah kotak bekal itu.

"Tidak ada."

"Benar, tidak ada?"

"Benar."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia tetap berwajah datar sambil memperhatikan kotak bekal itu dengan erat. Dia pun duduk di kursi panasnya sambil memegangi kotak bekal yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya itu.

Sedetik kemudian, senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

Kankurou pun bengong saat menyaksikan sang Kazekage tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu. Entah apa yang terjadi.

'Kenapa dengan Gaara? Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu? Tapi, jarang sekali aku melihat senyuman di wajahnya yang selalu datar begitu. Hm ...,' batin Kankurou terheran-heran di dalam hatinya.

Membuat Kankurou tersenyum juga. Dia tahu sekarang tentang apa yang terjadi pada Gaara sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, di hari panas yang berangin. Pasir-pasir beterbangan di sekitar bangunan-bangunan yang terbuat dari batu dan didesain dengan unik. Di mana salah satu dari bangunan itu, tampak gadis berambut coklat sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Koneko. Mereka sedang makan siang bersama di ruang keluarga.

Gadis berambut coklat itu bernama Matsuri. Dialah yang mau menerima Koneko tinggal bersamanya sementara waktu. Atas perintah Kazekage yang merupakan gurunya, dia mengajak Koneko tinggal di rumahnya. Lagi pula Matsuri tinggal sendiri. Dengan adanya Koneko yang tinggal di rumahnya membuat suasana menjadi agak beda. Tidak terasa sepi. Matsuri sudah menganggap Koneko sebagai teman yang baik.

Di sela-sela menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, Koneko menatap Matsuri yang berada di depannya ini. Ia pun bertanya pada Matsuri.

"Matsuri."

"Ya?" Matsuri mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya."Ada apa?"

"Apakah kamu suka dengan Kazekage-sama?"

Spontan, membuat Matsuri kaget setengah mati. Semburat merah muncul di dua pipinya.

"Eh, ke-kenapa kamu tanyakan tentang hal itu?" tanya Matsuri sedikit gugup.

Giliran Koneko yang tersentak kaget. Dia juga gugup.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku cuma bertanya saja."

Lantas Koneko meneruskan makan siangnya. Matsuri memperhatikan Koneko sebentar. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku dan Kazekage-sama itu hanya sebatas murid dan guru," tukas Matsuri tiba-tiba.

Koneko mengarahkan pandangannya pada Matsuri. Ia tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

"Eh? Sebatas murid dan guru?"

"Iya, soalnya sejak aku kecil, Kazekage-sama yang melatihku untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat. Dulunya aku itu paling takut kalau menggunakan senjata. Karena trauma saat melihat orang tuaku dibunuh tepat di hadapanku, tapi Kazekage-sama sangat mempercayai aku bahwa aku bisa mengatasi traumaku terhadap senjata. Hingga insiden di mana Kazekage-sama menyelamatkan aku saat aku diculik, saat itu juga aku mulai berani menggunakan senjata. Karena Kazekage-sama sudah mempercayai aku. Dia percaya aku bisa menggunakan senjata itu. Hingga pada akhirnya trauma itu berhasil aku hilangkan dan sekarang aku tidak takut lagi untuk menggunakan senjata. Ini semua berkat Kazekage-sama."

Matsuri terus berbicara dengan wajah yang serius. Koneko mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Kazekage-sama itu orangnya memang baik. Sejak saat itu aku sangat mengagumi dia. Aku suka padanya hanya sebatas murid. Tidak lebih dari itu. Ya, seperti itulah. Kurasa ...," lanjut Matsuri.

Koneko manggut-manggut.

"Oh, begitu."

"Terus apa kamu suka juga dengan Kazekage-sama, Koneko?"

Mendengar hal itu, Koneko tersentak kaget lagi. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Eh, uhm ... Aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar."

"Terus maksudmu mengirim bento untuk makan siang Kazekage-sama setiap hari itu?"

"I-itu hanya sekedar sebagai ucapan terima kasih saja. Tidak ada maksud lain kok."

Kedua pipi Koneko sedikit memerah. Dia kelihatan malu-malu begitu.

Matsuri tertawa kecil. Koneko keheranan.

"Kenapa kamu malah tertawa?"

"Hah? Tidak. Ehem!" Matsuri berdehem. Dia pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Uhm," Koneko menjadi sedikit sewot.

Lalu pembicaraan di antara mereka terhenti begitu saja. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara mengamati Koneko, Sari dan Matsuri yang sedang belajar bertarung di halaman depan rumah Matsuri. Gaara sendiri sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kankurou juga berada tepat di samping Gaara.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, di mana Gaara tidak masuk kantor. Dia memilih untuk meninjau keadaan desa. Kebetulan dia dan Kankurou lewat di depan rumah Matsuri. Tidak sengaja melihat Koneko yang sedang belajar berkelahi bersama Matsuri dan Sari.

Sang Kazekage tertarik untuk menonton mereka. Ditemani oleh Kankurou, pandangan Gaara tak pernah lepas ke arah ketiga gadis itu. Terutama pandangannya terus mengarah pada Koneko.

"Hm, Koneko. Gadis itu cepat akrab dengan siapa saja. Dia orangnya baik dan polos begitu," ungkap Kankurou memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan Gaara.

"Ya, bisa kulihat begitu, Kankurou," jawab Gaara berwajah datar."Aku dengar dia sedang diburu oleh para ninja bayaran yang disewa oleh penjabat desa di mana dia berasal. Aku telah mengirim beberapa orang untuk menyelidiki desa yang bernama Neko itu dan menghabisi kelompok ninja yang telah menyerang keluarga Koneko. Kini para ninja sewaan itu sudah berhasil dilumpuh oleh orang-orang yang kutugaskan. Dengan begitu, Koneko sudah aman sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang memburu ataupun menyiksanya. Dia sudah kulindungi. Itulah janjiku kepadanya."

Pandangan mata Kankurou berubah serius. Dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Tindakanmu tepat sekali, Gaara. Tapi, apakah kamu sudah menetapkan sebuah keputusan?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Kankurou.

"Keputusan apa?"

"Keputusan untuk mencari calon istri secepatnya. Jadi, siapa gadis yang telah berhasil membuatmu tertarik?"

Kazekage muda dalam sejarah itu, terdiam sejenak di tempat. Dia memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Kankurou.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin bertiup kencang bersamaan Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Kankurou.

"Kalau itu, aku belum tahu. Sampai saat ini tidak ada gadis yang menarik hatiku. Tapi ..."

"Tapi, apa?"

Kankurou penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Gaara. Tapi, Gaara tidak mau melanjutkannya.

"Lupakan saja," Gaara berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kankurou. Kankurou terperanjat.

"HEI, GAARA! TUNGGU, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" seru Kankurou kelabakan.

Gaara terus berjalan sambil menjejakkan kaki di padang pasir tandus ini. Sesekali mata pandanya melirik sekilas ke arah Koneko. Koneko yang juga melihat ke arahnya setelah selesai berlatih bertarung bersama Matsuri dan Sari.

Tatapan Gaara dan Koneko beradu. Wajah mereka sama-sama merona merah saat saling memandang.

Dengan cepat, Gaara menarik pandangannya ke depan. Dia berusaha agar tidak salah tingkah dan tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

Sang Kazekage yang dingin dan kaku bersama Kankurou, sudah pergi jauh dari sana.

Koneko menyipit sayu memandangi kepergian mereka dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Wajah Koneko masih memerah.

'Gaara ... Kamu cuek sekali padaku akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa?' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Sudah sebulan, Koneko tinggal di desa Suna. Dia telah menjadi teman yang baik buat Matsuri, Sari dan beberapa warga Suna lainnya. Koneko sangat senang tinggal di sana.

Tiba saatnya Koneko akan pergi dari desa tersebut. Koneko memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Dengan kata lain berkelana.

Tampak di pintu gerbang perbatasan Suna, ada Matsuri dan Sari yang mengantarkan Koneko pergi. Mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

Terlihat Matsuri dan Sari yang memasang wajah sayu karena sangat berat hati melepaskan kepergian Koneko yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Koneko hanya tersenyum saat menatap Matsuri dan Sari secara bergiliran.

"Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Matsuri dan Sari," kata Koneko dengan wajah yang kusut."Terima kasih atas bantuan dan kebaikan kalian selama ini. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Ya, sama-sama, Koneko. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama dalam perjalanan," sahut Matsuri berwajah muram.

"Baiklah, Matsuri," Koneko mengangguk cepat.

Sari, seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam mendekat ke arah Koneko. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Koneko, jangan pergi. Tetaplah tinggal di sini bersama kami," tukas Sari memohon.

Gadis berambut perak itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Sari. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi karena Kazekage-sama hanya mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini selama sebulan. Sudah saatnya aku harus pergi."

"Tapi, Koneko ..."

Koneko menggeleng-geleng. Ia tetap tersenyum.

"Aku harus tetap pergi, Sari. Sayonara! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian."

Maka Koneko pun berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Matsuri dan Sari begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba ...

"TUNGGU, KONEKO!"

Muncul suara seseorang yang mencegah Koneko pergi. Koneko pun menoleh ke arah belakang. Begitu juga dengan Matsuri dan Sari.

Rupanya Gaara. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri Koneko.

Koneko sendiri heran mengapa Gaara mencegatnya.

Kini dia sudah berhadapan dengan Gaara. Gaara menatapnya serius.

"Jangan pergi," ujar Gaara langsung.

"Eh," Koneko ternganga."Maksud Kazekage-sama?"

"Tetaplah tinggal di sini."

Koneko semakin bingung saja dibuatnya. Apalagi Gaara menatapnya semakin erat.

"Eh, tinggal di sini? Tapi, ..."

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Koneko."

Spontan, kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna saat mendengar pengakuan Gaara secara langsung. Dia kaget sekali.

"A-apa? Ka-kamu menyukai aku, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya tetap datar tapi kedua mata hijaunya menyiratkan kelembutan cinta yang terpancar dari dalam hatinya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Karena kamu telah membuat perasaan senang di dalam hatiku. Kamu membuatku merasa diperhatikan melalui bento yang kamu kirim untukku setiap harinya. Kamu telah membuat aku merasa menjadi orang yang lebih berarti. Kamulah gadis yang telah menarik hatiku. Gadis pertama yang telah membuat aku mengenal apa itu cinta," Gaara meraih tangan Koneko."Aku memang orangnya agak kaku dan dingin. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana membuat seorang gadis yang aku cintai menjadi bahagia jika hidup bersamaku nanti. Karena aku bukan tipe orang yang romantis. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta dengan baik pada seorang gadis. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah di sini. Aku akan menjagamu dengan segenap jiwaku."

Koneko terpana mendengar penjelasan Gaara itu. Ia benar-benar senang sekali.

"Kazekage-sama ..."

"Jadi, apakah kamu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Koneko memandangi wajah Gaara lekat-lekat. Tampaknya Gaara berharap Koneko menerimanya dan menjawab ya.

Dengan cepat, Koneko mengangguk. Ia tertawa lebar.

"Ya, aku cinta padamu, Kazekage-sama."

Tercetaklah seulas senyum simpul di wajah datar milik Gaara. Dia sangat senang mendengarnya.

GREP!

Gaara membulatkan matanya ketika Koneko memeluk pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia kaget.

"Eh, Koneko?"

"Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama. Karena kamu telah mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini lagi."

Gaara membalas pelukan Koneko. Kedua mata Gaara menyipit lembut.

"Ya, Koneko. Tapi, jangan panggil aku, Kazekage-sama lagi. Panggil saja aku, Gaara. Mengerti, kan?"

"Mengerti, baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu Gaara."

Sang Kazekage tersenyum sambil membelai rambut keperakan milik Koneko. Koneko juga tersenyum sambil mempererat rangkulannya di pinggang Gaara.

Sementara itu, Matsuri dan Sari menangis terharu karena menyaksikan sang Kazekage menemukan cinta sejatinya dalam tempo sebulan ini. Apalagi banyak orang yang menuntut sang Kazekage segera mencari calon istri agar dirinya tidak merasa kesepian. Kini sang Kazekage telah menemukan calon istrinya yaitu Koneko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu, kehidupan monoton sang Kazekage berjalan seperti biasa. Masuk kantor pagi-pagi sekali, mengurus berbagai tugas sebagai Kazekage, dan banyak kegiatan yang dilakukannya sampai pulang ke rumah pada sore hari. Terkadang pekerjaannya ini membuat sang Kazekage lembur semalaman suntuk di kantornya jika mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang penting. Rutinitas yang harus dia tempuh setiap hari tanpa mengeluh capek ataupun lelah. Semuanya dijalaninya dengan senang hati.

Namun, kehidupannya kali ini sungguh berbeda. Dia mendapatkan tanggung jawab yang lain selain menjadi Kazekage. Tanggung jawab yang besar. Menempuh suatu pembaruan dalam hidupnya sebagai kepala keluarga. Hal itulah yang dijalaninya kini.

Ya, Gaara sudah menikah dengan Koneko. Hidup mereka begitu bahagia. Apalagi kini Koneko sudah mengandung anak pertamanya.

Pada tengah malam yang larut, Gaara mengasingkan dirinya untuk menikmati suasana berangin di atap rumahnya. Memandang ribuan bintang yang bergantung di langit. Bulan tidak tampak. Sungguh sepi dan hening.

Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Karena kehamilan sang istri sudah menginjak usia sembilan bulan. Tiada yang dapat membahagiakan perasaannya sekarang. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang datar. Menanti seseorang yang akan lahir di dunia ini. Akan menambah suasana ramai di antara dirinya dan Koneko.

Dirinya yang terus terjaga karena tetap tidak bisa tidur. Dia memilih untuk menikmati suasana malam ini seorang diri. Tanpa ditemani Koneko karena Koneko sudah terlelap dengan nyamannya di kamar yang dingin.

WHUUUSH!

Angin berdesir kencang bersamaan sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang memanggil dirinya.

"Gaara ..."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Gaara pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis muda berambut keperakan model bob. Perut gadis itu membesar seperti gunung. Salah satu tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang telah membesar itu.

Gaara panik. Segera saja ia menghampiri sang istri tercinta.

"Kenapa kamu keluar malam-malam begini? Kamukan sedang hamil, Koneko," kata Gaara dengan ekspresi sedikit marah. Ia memegang dua bahu Koneko.

Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan kamu, Gaara."

"Kenapa?"

Ekspresi Gaara berubah datar. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam. Aku ingin kamu ada di sampingku. Aku takut tidur sendirian," pinta Koneko dengan wajah kemerahan."Akukan sedang hamil. Kamu sudah berjanji akan selalu di sampingku dan menjagaku setiap saat, kan? Itulah sumpahmu saat upacara pernikahan kita. Ingat, kan?"

Gaara terdiam mendengar penjelasan Koneko itu. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi dua pipinya.

"Iya, aku ingat itu."

"Kalau begitu, temani aku ya. Jangan keluar malam-malam lagi seperti ini."

"Baik, aku menemanimu."

Gaara tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia mencium kening Koneko. Lantas ia juga mengelus pelan perut Koneko yang membesar itu. Di mana calon anaknya tengah dikandung oleh Koneko.

Sang Kazekage berharap anaknya cepat lahir dalam keadaan sehat dan selamat. Itulah yang dinanti-nantikannya sekarang.

Kemudian Gaara menggenggam tangan Koneko dengan erat. Lalu Koneko diseret oleh Gaara masuk ke dalam pintu atap rumah itu. Mereka melangkah dengan hati yang sangat gembira. Bersama angin yang juga bahagia.

Itulah akhir dari cinta abadi sang Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara dari desa Suna.

Berakhir dengan bahagia untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa ya.**

 **Saya menghadirkan cerita terbaru yang menggunakan pairing Gaara x Koneko. Entah mengapa pairing ini membuat saya suka banget karena interaksi Gaara dengan Koneko di fic "The Guardian of Sacred Book" itu. Makanya saya berpikiran membuat cerita ini untuk pairing Gaara x Koneko.**

 **Karena selama ini, cerita yang saya buat kebanyakan memakai tokoh utama Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi, saya coba menghadirkan cerita yang beda kali ini dengan tokoh utamanya adalah Gaara.**

 **Gaara adalah karakter tokoh anime cowok yang saya sangat saya suka setelah Naruto. Jadi, kini giliran Gaara sebagai tokoh utamanya dalam cerita yang saya tulis. Dengan setting seperti di canon walaupun sepenuhnya adalah rekayasa belaka.**

 **Oke, terima kasih banyak atas perhatianmu karena sudah singgah untuk membaca dan mereview cerita ini.**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Berminat mereview cerita ini?**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Sabtu, 19 September 2015. Pada pukul 23.04 P.M**


End file.
